1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to animal traps and more particularly to a trap for wild animals, such as beaver.
It is well known that beaver enhance the environment particularly along streams subject to soil erosion. The dam building beaver prevents rapid water runoff and drainage. For this reason beaver are being trapped and relocated along streams subject to soil erosion as a result of deforestation. Also, beaver frequently migrate into or adjacent residential areas and frequently do material damage to home owner's shade or other trees and it is desirable, from the home owner's view point, to capture and relocate the beaver.
2. Description of the prior art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,174,250 discloses an elongated wire wall trap having opposing open ends closeable by a pair of doors, biased toward a closed position, when released to close by a pair of springs. An animal tripped trigger lever, disposed centrally of the trap, depends from its upper limit and is operatively connected with a trigger connected with the respective door by chains so that an animal, moving in either direction through the trap, moves the trigger lever to release the trigger and the chains so that the doors close.